When screen data for a display is generated by a display-screen-data editing apparatus, it is required to set up memory addresses (hereinafter, devices) for a programmable display (hereinafter, a display) and apparatuses connected thereto, and there is a method of setting up annotation strings (hereinafter, comments) for the memory addresses.
In the case where screen data for a display is generated, when devices of the display and the apparatuses connected thereto are input, the comments set for the devices are referred to; therefore, the devices can be input correctly (for example, see, Patent Literature 1).
Moreover, there is a method of selecting a device or a comment from the narrowed-down number of candidates by searching for and displaying the devices or comments. With this method, it becomes possible to reduce input errors and increase the input speed by narrowing down the number of candidates to be selected from (for example, see, Patent Literature 2).
As described above, the drawing efficiency is improved by making it possible to recognize the roles of devices by referring to comments that are preassigned by drawing software or other tools when the devices are input.